Forbidden
by nicolethecrazyone
Summary: This is the what may happen on the epilogue of CoG when Clary and Jace are in the Halls. Slightly lemony not much. one shot. Hope you like it.


I do not own MORTAL INSTRUMENTS SERIES.

Hope you like this fan fiction I made. One shot.

**XXXX slightly LEMONY XXXX not to be rated M but it has its catches.**

This is what Jace might refer as forbidden in the epilogue on the Halls. Spoilers of CoG!!

"_You know," he said, bending to brush his mouth across hers, "if it's the lack of forbidden you're worried about, you could still forbid me to do things." _

"_What kinds of things?"_

_She felt him smile against her mouth. "Things like this." _

His arms went around her and she felt him laugh. Then somehow, so fast she didn't even noticed, he was on top of her with her wrists lock above her head. His grin was wide "Things like this" he repeated again and his mouth was on her. She was literary seeing stars when his tongue was in her mouth. He felt so light against her; she could feel his heartbeat racing.

His mouth move to her neck and planted soft nibbling kisses there. "You could also forbid me this." He said breathless. He kissed the hollow of her throat and released her wrists. Her hands came down to his hair and wrapped themselves there. She pulled his lips from hers and he protested trying hard to gain them.

"I can also forbid you from kissing me my sweet Jace." She perfectly knew that was not true she just couldn't leave without his touches. She preferred to die before living without those lips. She somehow found the strength to shift so now she was on top of him straddling him by the waist. She brought her lips inches from his and he came up to meet them but she raised her head again letting his lips on air.

"I see you're not that little shy girl anymore. I wonder where did that little firecracker came?" he tried again to catch her lips failing.

"That's the problem when you live a month with a sarcastic non brother person." He smiled and used all his strength to shift again like when they started. He was now on top of her and she saw the deathly light in his eyes like when they were on the meadow.

"That person is your boyfriend who needs now to…" but his words were lost as Clary brought her lips to his. She meant to play and torture him a little bit more but the sound of his voice saying the word boyfriend crumble her to pieces. He said it with such a passion. She lost her train of thought when his hand went inside the dress. He past his hand through her legs, thigh and lingered on her stomach. The thought about someone seeing them occurred at her for once and she pulled away. He opened his eyes and there was disappointment in his eyes.

"I see that's one thing I am not allowed to do." His hands move slightly to her knee again.

She caught her breath before answering. "It's not that. They can see us."

He was wearing a wicked grin. "What happen to all that bravado you had?" she was not going to let him make fun of her. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him was more to her, he was astonished by her sudden bravery but he liked it. Her hands went down to the hem of his shirt and lifted it up, throwing it on the floor next to her. Her hands explore his chest and all his muscle. She gain a loud noise from the back of his throat, she smiled against his lips. He bites her seductively and ran his hand on the familiar pattern.

A little more of this and she wouldn't mind if he lured her to bed. His hand went a little farther this time tracing the pattern of her bra and she lowered her hands to the waist band of his pants. He stops where he was touching as the same moment she arched her back. Then the kiss became needier.

She then thought about all the persons waiting for them in the party. "Jace… umm I think we… umm Jace…" he was too caught up in the kiss to listen to her. She smiled then seeing that she was the only thing in which Jace lost his ability to think straight.

Regretfully she placed her hands on his chest and shoves him as hard as she could. "Jace people are waiting for us, we should go and stop this." He hesitated but his senses came back to him and he got up. She totally missed his weight on her. When he finished putting on his shirt again he strode toward her. He put his arms around her and lifted her up. He swirled her for a minute or two and giggled. He lowered her down and kissed her cupping her cheeks with his scarred hands.

"I love you and I swear by the angel I'm going to protect you no matter what." Few tears escaped from her stinging eyes and he traced them away.

"I love you too. No matter how stubborn and annoying you may be."

"That's what appealing of me. You don't know how many girls I have won through my annoyances." He didn't expect her reaction to be that fierce.

"You are mine and only mine!" she kissed him one more time and laced her hand through hers.

"I love that possessive part of you. You know my heart beats for you only Clary. You are my life, passion, and death. I will never stop loving you."

"Neither will I."

"So tell me what thing I'm I forbidden to do?"

"When I think of one I'll tell you, for now don't stop anything." The smiled and laughed. They started walking again to the party.

THANKS FOR READING THIS SHORT STORY. I THINK I DID A PRETTY GOOD JOB BUT THAT'S FOR YOU TO LET ME KNOW. SO PLEASEEEEE REVIEW! THANKSS REVIEW LUV YOU GUYS!


End file.
